Doorbell systems, typically comprising a doorbell push and a doorbell chime, are commonly used to alert someone inside a building of someone outside the building seeking entry to the building. The doorbell push is typically located outside the building, near an entrance to the building, for example a door. The doorbell chime is typically located inside the building, and in response to the doorbell push being activated, emits an audible alarm to inform anyone present within the building and in hearing range of the chime, that someone is seeking entry.
Some buildings may have more than one entrance with a doorbell push. In such buildings, it may be necessary to distinguish at which entrance the doorbell push has been activated. In certain circumstances, it may also be inconvenient for a doorbell chime to emit an audible alarm, for example when a young child is sleeping and/or late at night.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved doorbell system.